Megadimension Neptunia VII: New Game Plus Edition
by goodwin761
Summary: In a bid to get the "True" ending Neptune asks Histoire if there is a way to get a happier ending. The answer is in the form of the New Game Plus Function. Despite Histoires warnings of what may occur, Neptune accepts this chance. Although she is now stuck In HDD form and has brought along her friends and Gold Third along for ride, She strives to save her friend. (Adopted)
1. Prologue

**This story came to mind after playing through Megadimension Neptunia VII Twice, Once on the "Good" ending and again for the "True ending", As such I have not personally experienced the "Bad ending" but know what it entails. This story will not feature the "Bad Ending" in any way. This is also my First Story to write so please do go easy on me. And before I go any further foward, I will admit that I only have played Megadimension Neptunia VII, So I have LITTLE knowledge of the events before that isn't already mentioned in the game's Library. There will also be changes in the storyline as I tend to view the New Game Plus Mechanic as a sort of Butterfly effect. You'll an Important one in the Prologue itself and you see why when you read it.**

 **And I apologise if the characters seem OOC in some way.**

 **Finally a single disclaimer before I get started on the Prologue.**

 **I do not own the Neptunia series in any form, please support the official owners of the franchise.**

 **Without further Ado, Let's get started.**

Daybreak is shining on the Four landmasses of Gameindustri.

The birds are singing, the NPCs are rising from their beds, everything is rather peaceful.

Everyth-"WWWHAAAAAT?!"

Well everything except the room where Histoire and Neptune is currently over at the Planeptune Basilicom.

Histoire sighs and speaks up once more "Neptune, please calm down.." Histoire is the Oracle of Planeptune in charge of recording it's History and currently looks toward a currently Hyperventilating Neptune.

"How c-can I calm down a-after what you just TOLD ME?!" Neptune Yells to Histoire. Neptune is the Control Patrion Unit (Or CPU for short) of Planeptune and it's Ruler despite her child-like Appearance.

"Please Neptune, I won't explain further if you don't" Histoire says in a calm soothing tone in an attempt to try and calm Neptune down.

"O-ok H-histy" A now sort of calm but visibly shaken Neptune says to Histoire.

"Now then..." Histoire takes a moment to collect her thoughts Before speaking to Neptune once more.

"It is possible to try and save Uzume from her fate by going back into the past and change some small events in order to fulfil the requirements for her True fate, Only..." Histoire suddenly grows silent.

"What, what is it Histy..?" Neptune asks.

Histoire Sighs and suddenly a Holographic Display appears to her right. It looks very much like a checklist.

"This is the "New Game Plus" Menu, This will allow you to play your ENTIRE Adventure from the moment you got sucked into the Zero Dimension along with your sister Nepgear" Histoire says as she points to the Holographic Checklist. Nepgear is Neptune's Younger sister and is the CPU Candidate for Planeptune.

Neptune simply slides her head to the right in confusion and asks "Why does it look like a Checklist..?"

Histoire Points to one of the check boxes on the List and begins to explain "With this menu, you can bring along people that were not there in originally in the first part of the Adventure, such as your friends from the Gold Third as well as bring along other things that were not previously accessible in the Initial portions of your journey"

Gold Third came after the Zero Dimension Arc and had been Placed as the Rulers of all four Landmasses while the CPUs were robbed of that role Temporarily by a Mysterious power during an Exhibition match, They are now currently allies to said Landmasses CPUs since the fiasco involving Zero and Heart Dimension which is now completely gone.

"You mean I can go Into HDD from the moment we arrive..?" Neptune asks with a sort of Hopeful and peppy tone.

"Yes, unless there was it's required for one reason or another" Histoire Explains.

"What do you mean by that..?" Neptune asks as she begins to simply check EVERY option on the List almost pressing the option to Immediately activate New Game Plus if Histoire had not spoken up quickly to divert Neptune's full attention.

"Even with this Menu, Your Journey will follow a similar path, Including anything coming before the Tutorial"

Neptune points and mutters something about an unfair rule before speaking up again "Ok then Histy anything else I should know..?"

Histoire begins to mutter to herself before gulping audibly and speaking up once again. "Once you accept there is NO way to return to this version of events. There is also a chance something will go wrong although this can be anything really even something as simple as a meal being Undercooked later on OR something very much unknown in it's Consequences."

Neptune takes a moment to calm herself before speaking one last time to Histoire "Ok then Histy, I understand, but I'd do what I have to do as the protagonist to get the better ending" And so with a smile on her face showing the Determination of her choice she firmly presses the accept button.

But as Murphy's Law states "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong", So when the button is pressed Neptune suddenly is forcibly transformed into her HDD form, screaming in pain as Histoire can only Watch in horror as this transpires knowing that nothing she can do now will help Neptune before everything goes black.

The Adventure of Megadimension Neptunia VII begins it's New Game Plus cycle, with an unexpected twist to the first move.

 **Yes, Yes I did do that.**

 **Essentially Neptune will be in Her HDD state for at least the Zero Dimension Arc and she has brought along EVERYONE from the 4 Landmasses and even Gold Third for the Ride. I might decide to Include DLC characters into the fights to mix things up but that is up for you readers to decide.**

 **Find out how Neptune reacts to being stuck in HDD state and how everyone reacts to her Choice to perform New Game Plus in the next Chapter of dragon b- *Ahem* Megadimension Neptunia VII: New Game Plus Edition.**

 **Laters**


	2. Chapter One: Uneasy Beginnings

**Now with the prologue out of the way, let's get into the the beginnings of Zero Dimension Arc. To further explain what will happen in this story I'll explain several elements will come into play. First of all certain events of Heart Dimension Arc WILL be changed due to the effects of the New Game function, as well as how Neptune's HDD form works as the story progresses. The whole entire party will be also present for the entire adventure but may op not to partake in some battles. Finally while the main overarching plot will be mostly the same, it will take into account the presence of the entire party unlike the normal way New Game Plus works.**

 **And again the disclaimer**

 **I do not own the Neptunia series in any way, shape or form. Please Support the Official Franchise owners.**

A bright light shines in an unknown part of the Nameless ruin as a large group of people is Unceremoniously dropped on their butts in the middle of a road.

"Ugh..where the hell are we..?" A Black Haired CPU groans out. This is Noire the CPU of Lastation and in HDD form is called "Black Heart"

"Hmm It seems we've come back to the Zero Dimension although how I don't know that's possible" A puzzled Blonde CPU points out. This is Vert the CPU of Leanbox who is also called "Green Heart" in HDD form and is a rather skilled gamer.

Both Vert and noire to each other before taking notice of the large group of people waking up around them. From the other CPU and their candidates to the Gold Third, everyone from their recent journey is here, all are awake except one. Neptune is currently laying on her back, still writhing in pain from the consequences of her choice and is still in HDD form.

"SISTER!" A Young Girl with Long Purple hair rushes to Neptune, this is Nepgear, Neptune's Younger Sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune.

Nepgear begins to use whatever healing abilities to help her sister but can only watch as it does little to ease her beloved sister's suffering.

"Help me out over here!" Nepgear Calls out to the people gathered here. Several of them respond and begins to do what they can to help their friend Neptune.

"Damnit Nepsy, what the hell did you do!" This is the red-haired Friend that Neptune has tried to save, Uzume Tennoboshi and also another CPU.

It takes some time but Neptune finally stops writhing in pain and slumbers peacefully. Everyone who's awake gathers around and begins to discuss what may have occurred. It isn't long before they're greeted by a Transparent Image of Histoire.

"Hello everyone I hope you're all well" Histoire says.

"Hello Histoire, do you know what's going on..?" Nepgear asks. Histoire looks to the Sleeping form of Neptune before speaking up once again.

"Yes and this is the result of your sister's choice Nepgear" Histoire takes a moment to collect herself before talking further.

"I can only remain here for so long to explain the situation so please pay attention and do not interrupt until I finish" Histoire says.

Everyone nods and turns their full attention to Histoire. Histoire brings up a Holographic checklist that looks even more transparent that Histoire.

"This is the New Game Plus Menu, something I granted to Neptune to change Uzume's fate and it seems you're all here, even you Uzume. However in order to prevent a paradox to occur the Uzume in front of us is different from the Uzume of this world, but during certain events involving her they will merge with the Past Version being the one in control."

Uzume looks slightly shaken and speaks up

"So, Nepsy is currently in pain because of me..?" Uzume looks rather guilty of the fact that Neptune had been in pain because of her.

"While yes she had come to this time-line in order to change your fate, you are not the reason she's in pain nor the rest of you." Histoire explains.

Everyone seems to be relieved at the admission but then C-Sha, the Gold Third that was once the Ruler of Lowee spoke up

"If none of us are the reason for her current state, then what IS the reason for that..?"

Histoire sighs and points to New Game Plus Menu

"While the process of a New game Plus is almost always safe, there will always be a small consequence due to the use of it. While small changes have occurred before, this is the first time a change was made not only to this extend but also occurring BEFORE you were all brought here."

This shocks everyone who is currently listening to the Explanation given by Histoire. Their gaze briefly goes toward the Sleeping CPU of Planeptune before returning to Histoire

"Then we can assume my Younger self has been changed due to her choice" Everyone turns to the Older version of Neptune that spoke up the one that Uzume and Nepgear met here in the first place. While not a CPU from where she's from, she is still a rather skilled fighter and is always looking for new Specimens to put into her Nep Note, A book that can store objects into it.

"Yes and I fear this change may have Permanently changed her, unless you can contact the Histoire belonging to this timeline"

This puts everyone present on edge. "Wait if we're here then what has happened to you and our homes..?"Uni the black Haired CPU candidate of Lastation exclaims

With a sadden Expression Histoire begins to finish her Explanation "You all have been pulled into the past in order to change young Uzume's fate replacing your past selves as well as disappearing from your homes. Until you manage to make the teleporter in located somewhere in this Dimension work however, You will only appear to have disappeared for no more than a second."

Everyone begins to relax, knowing their homes won't be in a Mass panic but then S-sha the Gold Third that was temporarily the ruler of Leanbox, Looks Histoire in the eye and Speaks up.

"And what of us, considering our roles in the future..?"

Histoire smiles and speaks up one last time.

"I will reappear again just before the Exhibition match occurs so until them, CPUs and your Candidates, so long as you follow the overall path of what the past was you won't garner Kurome's attention" At the mention of Kurome everyone is reminded of a rather unsettling memory that the CPU Candidates and those that they care about would rather forget.

"Kurome will eventually notice the changes in the time-line however although as to when I will not know, so as a precaution be on guard from the moment you set out from the ruins."

"Gold third, try to limit how much you participate in fighting with your friends as your Gold forms will likely make Kurome aware of what is now in motion and will try to make changes to take over not only the past version of Uzume but also your version standing beside you" Everyone nods and keeps that in mind for the future ahead of them.

"As for you Uzume, I regret to Inform you that right now you're nothing more than a Spirit of our Uzume" This single piece of information shocks everyone, Uzume the most

"B-but t-then w-why..?" Uzume shakes as she tries to get her words out

"You had died remember..? So you do not truly have a body at the moment, the only reason that you can touch others and be touched at the moment is due to two reason, first you're all from the same timeline, secondly this is due to the power of the New Game Plus Menu, so when you meet with the Uzume of this timeline you'll begin to merge without anyone but your friends seeing it happen" Histoire Explains.

Histoire begins to disappear slowly, making everyone's eyes go wide at the sight. Histoire seems to acknowledge this and says one last thing.

"I will turn into three gems for you all to carry with you on your journey, one for the CPUs from Hyperdimension, One for their Candidates and One for Gold Third, I will live on through those gems, allowing you to talk to me for any reason but once your journey for the better future you seek is at an end, I will fade away" Everyone looks down before steeling her resolve, their eyes showing their determination to move forward.

A groan can be heard in the short silence between histoires speech Nepgear and several others go to keep an eye on Neptune to see if she's alright while histoire smiles and finally disappears completely leaving behind three glimmering green stones on road in front of them. Blanc the CPU of Lowee, Uni and S-Sha each take one of the stones before everyone begins to circle around Neptune, knowing that she's waking up.

Neptune's eyes flutter open as she sits up. Her eyes widen as she notices she in HDD form, then she notices familiar look of the Nameless Ruins before she looks at her friends, her eyes unconsciously turning to Uzume as she look at Neptune with a slight frown. She stares at the state of her body one last time before she says one thing

"This isn't normal isn't it..?"

The silence is the only answer she gets at that remark, everyone including neptune now wondering if this was a good idea or not. But only one thing is clear to them now.

Nothing is going to be the same again.

 **So, now that everyone is currently back in the past and also in Zero Dimension things will start to pick up albeit slowly. Essentially While Histoire has explained things the Best she can given the time, as well as some appearances for some of the cast, everyone knows that they have to be careful not to tip of Kurome while there. Plus by making the Good Ending Uzume a spirit It will explain how she can untervene in fights normally not possible for her to even be aware of, let alone nearby them in the original plot. Neptune current situation regarding her HDD form will be further explored in the next chapter as well as finally get started on the story itself.**

 **Please do follow, favorite and review so I can improve the story as a whole**

 **Thank you for reading so far and later!**


	3. Chapter Two: Depths of Consequence

**Alright now that we're getting into the first steps foward on their journey, I would like to say something. Unlike the Vert, Blanc and Noire, Neptune will NOT have access to Next form but will be on Par with them in terms of how much power she has currently. This chapter will explain why at least to some extent. Beyond power there will be other changes Neptune will Undergo during this period of being stuck in HDD.**

 **Anyway before we get into it, the usual Disclaimer.**

 **I do not Own the Neptunia Franchise in any way, shape or form. Please support the Official Franchise Owners.**

Looking out from a crumbled building, a Black-haired young girl that looks alot like a school-girl surveys the other side of the rubble. This is K-Sha and was the Gold Third of Lastation. She is currently accompanied by Uni, Noire's sister and the CPU Candidate of Lastation.

"Looks like things are clear Uni" K-Sha says in a monotone voice. She doesn't even look back at Uni to make sure she had been heard. Uni slides down the Crumbled building and whistles loudly, alerting everyone who had been resting.

They had just been in the tutorial battle and had rested after making sure all their skills and abilities were up to snuff, baring the use of Gold Forms as per Histoire's warnings from earlier.

"Geez, and here I thought I was gone for good, you made quite the gamble back there Nepsy" Uzume says, she looks at the rather quiet CPU of planeptune who seems to focusing on something.

"Who would of thought that New game plus thing would actually do something like this..." Noire says, she currently sitting down looking up at the rather unsettling skies of the Zero dimension.

"This is very much like one of those New Game Plus cycle on one of my games, although I never expected this to be something that's possible" Vert says, currently staring at Blanc who is trying to keep Ram and Rom, the CPU candidates of Lowee entertained as much as she possibly can.

They had asked one of their friends who's name is IF, to scout ahead of both Uni and K-Sha without letting anything know her presence. A task IF was more than happy as well as capable to perform. The silence after Verts words is so thick with awkward tension, a knife would cut it easily.

C-Sha stands up and walks to Neptune, her face not smiling but rather a look showing her concern.

"Neptune, are you okay, you seem rather quiet since our first battle here.." C-Sha says in a sort of Motherly and soothing tone.

"I...I don't know C-Sha, I feel so different...Like I've changed my life forever due to my own decision.." Neptune says, still wondering why she had not been forcibly removed from her HDD state already.

Neptune knows that her HDD state has been Irreversibly changed far beyond what Histoire can do at this point, but as to why she knows that.

It a hunch that she hopes is not correct.

Everyone around her look at Neptune with worried looks, wishing they could help figure out whatever is going through her mind when they know they can't at the moment.

It isn't long until IF rushes back with new information.

"Everyone, We got to move, NOW!" IF Yells. They all gather Including Uni and K-Sha who had been watching for any stray monsters.

"Why is that IF..?" Vert asks as she grabs her spear and equipment from where it lays.

"The Uzume of this world is surrounded by alot of monsters, more than what should even be there!"

A resounding boom is heard as Neptune is nowhere to be seen nearby. They all look around briefly but note that Neptune's blade is not here so they quickly head to Uzume's location, hoping they're in time.

\ Neptune's P. O .V /

I rushed to where this worlds version of Uzume is.

Uzume.

The friend that I intended to save. BOTH versions of her.

I arrived only to be greeted to the sight of a Bloody and Battered Uzume fighting way too many monsters, far more than what I had first seen in my original first encounter. While there were many corpses that belonged to defeated monsters, they only were replaced by two more for each slain.

I saw one of them go for her head while her back is turned and I leapt into action, blocking the deadly thrust with the flat of my long blade.

*Insert Skillet Not Gonna Die here*

"THIS FARCE ENDS HERE!" I scream, catching not only This Uzume's attention but the rest of the monsters who acknowledged me as the greater threat.

To put it simply.

I snapped. HARD.

\ Neutral P. O .V /

The rest of the gang finally had gotten to the location of Uzume and were shocked to see Neptune move inbetween the thrusting move that would of ended this Uzume's life had the Flat of the blade Neptune held not blocked it's momentum, sparks flying from the Black and Purple Katana she held.

"THIS FARCE ENDS HERE!" She screamed, Unleashing a huge torrent of power in her fury. Her form covered in a purple energy that flowed out like a mist, thick and heavy, laced with protective fury in it's intent.

Monster after monster charged into Neptune like she was the Main threat to their existance, their bane to be exact.

And she began carving through them like butter.

She moved through hordes of monsters that were hell-bent on killing Uzume. To Neptune, she looked like she was rushing with all the speed she could muster, her body and blade flowing with her power, To everyone else however, all they could see was as a slaughter. But they could very much feel the amount of power Neptune was unleashing. Their Uzume looked at her Past version who looked confused as to her, mist-like aura that Neptune was Emitting was the feeling of safety, it felt familiar but at the same time completely unfamiliar. Both Uzume's suddenly fused with neither this worlds Uzume or even Neptune noticing.

The rest of the gang simply stares at the slaughter in a mix of awe but at the same slight horror.

Was this really the same sweet and rather adorable self-proclaimed protagonist, or something different?

Whatever the case, she suddenly appears with her back turned to her friends, her braided hair now freed from the braids. She turns and they immediately know that neptune is not going to be the same again. She has a pained look in her eyes even as they glowed fiercely with her unrestrained HDD power.

"Is...Is Uzume safe..?" She asks, worried about Uzume.

Said girl walks up to her and asks "Who the HELL are you NEPSY?!" In her strong confusion, this version of Uzume never noticed that she called Neptune "Nepsy" at all.

Neptune simply gives a pained smile before replying

"Someone who wishes to help you save your world with my friends."

*End song*

Neptune suddenly falls to her knees, her hands grasping onto her Black and Purple Katana Handle as she feels out of breath suddenly, the power flowing through her body no longer entirely there but now makes itself known to Neptune.

"NEPTUNE!" Everyone save this version of Uzume exclaims as they rush to check up on her.

"Neptune that was truly reckless of you, why the hell did you rush of on your own..?" S-Sha scolds in her Militaristic tone.

Neptune simply smilies weakly as she is healed by her sister and Compa, one of Neptune's friends that hails from Planeptune.

"I couldn't let Uzume die S-Sha...What kind of protagoinist doesn't go help those in need..?"

This only makes S-Sha's next words harsher

"The DEAD kind if they are unlucky enough."

They choose to rest while giving this version of Uzume the run-down of why they're here.

"Wow, so you chose to try and change my fate huh, it isn't something I would be able to believe, had I not seen Nepsy's power there."

Everyone nods and soon a sudden flash and their version of Uzume appears next the one from this world.

"Yep, they're great friends Other me, REALLY great friends." Future-Uzume says.

Past-Uzume goes quiet and mutters something that no one hears.

"Sorry could you repeat that for us please Uzume..?" Vert requests.

Past-Uzume sighs and says it louder "Why is it I call Nepsy, "Nepsy before I had known her..?"

This immediately sets warning bells in everyone's head.

Noire puts her hand on her chin as if thinking "Could it be that our Uzume is influencing the Other Uzume..?"

Noire's answer comes in the form of silence "I was only thinking out loud, Jeez.."

K-sha who was guarding the nearby area comes to the rest of the group and speaks up.

"I think it's time we time to find Umio right..?"

Future-Uzume sighs and speaks once more

"No, we have to deal with that damn dog monster first"

Neptune's nervous laugh can be heard without warning, causing everyone's head to turn towards her.

"Sister, what's wrong..?" Nepgear asks.

Neptune gulps and says " I think I already killed it during that rampage of mine"

This makes noire and Blanc stand up and shout "WHAAATTT?!"

"Why did not mention it until now..?" Noire asks.

Before Neptune can reply, the sound of the Dog Monster is somehow heard.

"That's odd, I thought I Killed..." Neptune Grows silent as her eyes widen.

Staring them down.

Was that same dog monster.

Only this time, It looked far stronger than the Original encounter with it.

And pulsed with a black, tainted energy.

Everyone prepares for a rather large battle, but as they ready themselves, Neptune makes one last comment

"This is new, and I don't think I like this kind of new"

Blanc simply smirks "The Bigger they are.." In an instant her HDD form, White heart is activated "The harder they fall!" the now Empowered Blanc shouts.

And so their first "Boss" encounter since coming to the past has begin

/ ? /

A featureless empty room save a figure sitting in a Antique looking chair, looks up. Their cloaked body obscuring face and any traces gender entirely.

"So, it has begun.." A Mature Female voice coming from the figure. They simply get up from their chair and walk to the middle of the room.

"They will require my help, to face the challenges that the young lady's choice has created." The figure raises their gloved hand and forms a Black Skull-like mask out of their own black cloak, the cloak itself seems to be made of shadow-like energies. Placing it firmly on their face we can see their eye colour, One is silver and the other a dark blue.

They walk and without warning a portal opens, but before the figure steps in, speak up one last time.

"Neptune isn't the only one with awareness of the fourth wall readers, You may call me...Mugetsu." The now named Mugetsu walks into the portal, leaving the room completely empty.

A new player has entered the Cycle.

 **First things first, Mugetsu will be more or less a spectator/Mentor for the rest of the gang and will mostly be a side-character OC for this story.**

 **Mugetsu, will however be a Boss encounter but when and why is up to me to decide. Mugetsu's Character and abilities will hold references to the Bleach Anime/Manga but their full power I will not disclose until much later.**

 **Next Neptune is now fully aware of the power now currently with her body and she is beginning to realise that her changes are not limited to HDD form alone.**

 **Also We'll Refer to the Uzume brought from the first time-line as "Future-Uzume" and the one belonging to this world "Past-Uzume".**

 **This naming has a reason for it and you'll see why in an event much later. And finally the cycle has caused the Bosses to grow in power in response to the increase in numbers in the party and skills they can use.**

 **But this will only be the first of quite afew changes.**

 **Regardless until then**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and review.**

 **Thank you and Later everyone.**


	4. Chapter Three: First Boss Complications

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait to this chapter so please let me say afew things before we get started. First of all last chapter I called the boss "Dog Monster", this is due to the fact I could remember what Uzume referred to the boss more than the actual bosses name (She grows on me), I will begin referring to the boss by it's true name from here on out. Secondly, the wait was essentially a mix of personal life, wishing to see if any reviews would pop up and slight laziness. Regardless this chapter will focus mostly on the fight between the newly revived and improved Slaymon (Which will be called Corrupted Slaymon).**

 **Without further ado, let's get the show moving again!**

"ZERSTORUNG!" Blanc's hammer smashes into the torso of the tainted and corrupt version of Slaymon, causing the lumbering dragon-like monster to be knocked back afew meters but no further due to the corrupted slaymon using it's claws to dig into the ground. Righting itself, Slaymon looks at Blanc and the rest of the party before roaring loudly, charging at them with the intent to try and bite into their bodies. While most of the party moves well away from the fight, Blanc who is still in HDD state, Noire who is also in HDD state herself and Neptune stay to fight Slaymon.

"Hey Neptune, are you sure you want to fight again so soon after..." Blanc's words trail off, her mind still able to recall the scene of Neptune's wrath upon so many monsters.

"I can still fight Blanc, even if what happened before did leave me drained for a very short moment."Neptune reassures, Her eyes not moving away an inch from the form of this corrupted Slaymon which now prowls towards the three CPU's like a Panther stalking it's prey.

"Then what say we show this creature just what happens when you mess with three CPU's in their HDD form..?" Noire says. Neptune and Blanc nod in agreement and begin to try and encircle around Slaymon. Before they can fully surround him however, Slaymon quickly charges Blanc who doesn't react in time, headbutting her into a nearby wall.

"BLANC!" Neptune yells, moving her attention away from slaymon which said monster capitalizes on, using it's tail to bat away both Neptune and Noire in rapid succession into the same wall blanc hit, causing them it fall into a dog pile on top of each other.

"Argh, my back..." Noire says in slight pain, quickly trying to get up.

"YOUR BACK?!, YOU BOTH LANDED ON MY BACK!" Says the Irrate Blanc who is still being sat on by Neptune. Neptune quickly shakes her head before standing up and in a combat stance, which noire does the same.

"Slaymon wasn't THIS strong when I first started my journey..." Neptune says in a quiet voice, pondering if this is another change her choice has wrought.

"We can think about this with Histoire later, right now we must defeat slaymon.." Noire says.

Slaymon begins to get closer and closer but suddenly stops without warning. Neptune and Noire instantly are on guard but are shocked to see Slaymon suddenly gather a large amount of energy in it's mouth. Realizing what was about to happen, Neptune calls out the vast power she displayed before before grabbing both Noire and Blanc and seemingly teleports away with them as the energy is fired in a beam like blast not a moment later, vaporizing not only the wall but several buildings behind it.

Neptune, Noire and Blanc reappear afew meters behind Slaymon's back with Neptune Breathing lightly while Noire and Blanc behind her look at her in shock.

"What the hell was THAT!" Blanc shouts, clearly surprised at not only neptune's speed but also what Slaymon had fired.

"I don't know Blanc but I will not let him fire another one of those if I can help it" Neptune exclaims confidently, Her overflowing purple aura flaring ever so slightly as if reacting to her resolve. Before Blanc or Noire can say anything Neptune is gone again, Neptune reappears in front of Slaymon who reacts rather violently to seeing Neptune use this much power, seeing it as a challenge. Neptune makes the first move, slicing deep into Slaymon's left fore-leg causing it to roar in pain before head butting her back to gain some distance. He moves to try and bite Neptune but before he can get close...

"FALL SLASH!" Slaymon is hit across his back by Noire's Fall slash, causing it to draw it's attention towards the offending party. Slaymon sees Noire charge up another Fall Slash while Noire seems to be ready with her own.

"Gefahrlichtern" Noire uses her hammer to bat the Icy bullets towards Slaymon although one or two miss him. Slaymon roars and begins to charge up to Noire but is stopped by something grasping his tail, causing his attention to turn once again but it's eye widen visibly as it witnesses Neptune grasp onto it's tail tightly, with only a SINGLE hand.

"Where are YOU going big boy?" Neptune says with a smirk "I do hope you haven't just forgot about me..". Before Slaymon can react, Neptune pulls on the tail and starts to spin fast in a circle, causing the nearby undamaged sections of the wall to be destroyed as well as causing rubble to be caught up in the rapidly speeding whirlwind.

"ALL YOURS NOIRE, CATCH!" Neptune suddenly stops and tosses the corrupted slaymon in the air, giving Noire ample enough time to fire off her last Fall slash.

"Alright, it ends here.." The charged fall slash flowing from noire's sword flares as she jumps up into the air "FALL SLASH!" Firing off a large wave of energy, it hits Slaymon right in it's stomach before simply bursting out through it's back, causing it roar in agony before it suddenly turns into a black ball of energy which explodes harmlessly, ending the fight.

"Ha...Ha...T-that was a close call.." Noire says, returning to her human form along with Blanc who suddenly cries out in pain.

"BLANC!" Neptune and Noire grasp onto blanc, setting her down gently. The rest of the party begin to rush over and do what they can to help the three battle-weary CPUs.

(The next day)

Uni and K-Sha are on guard duty again, watching out for anymore stray monsters as the Past-Uzume and the rest of Gold Third have gone to find Umio.

"Compa, Sister, how is Blanc currently..?" Neptune says as she looks at the sleeping form of her Friend and fellow CPU Blanc.

Nepgear sighs and looks at her sister, now sort of used to seeing her in her HDD state longer than before "The injury to her back isn't causing her so much pain anymore but..." Nepgear bites her lip unable to finish what she was going to say but Compa finishes for her "It's unlikely she'll be able to participate in further battles until she can walk properly as while the damage to her back wasn't severe enough to cause her to lose her ability to walk, she won't be able to run without being in pain, it's honestly a miracle she could even do what she did back in that fight.."

Neptune sighs, knowing that without Umio who could possibly know of something to heal her back, Blanc is not going to be able to fight. Suddenly the non-CPU Neptune returns, having gone Hunting in order to bring breakfast to the rest of the gang.

"I'm back everyone, I managed to collect plenty of specimens for my Nep-note and gather enough meat for everyone here to enjoy!" This causes everyone to brighten up and even wakes blanc up from her sleep but before they can even get started..

BOOM!

From the dust is.. C-Sha

"Did someone mention Meat..?" C-Sha asks excitedly but everyone just simply looks at the meat-obsessed Gold third like she grown a second head, wondering how she even got here so quickly just from the mention of meat.

"Can we just get started on food, I'm famished" Future-Uzume groans out.

"Wait you're just a ghost right, do you even need food..? Vert asks, curious if their Uzume would even need to eat due to being a spirit.

"I probably need it to even be here on my own without the past me's body so YES, I do" Uzume says, hoping that is this indeed the right explanation for her hunger and not something..worse.

"It's Ready everyone, I'll just grab enough for me and everyone else and go" C-Sha gathers up the somehow already cooked pieces of meat before suddenly disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"...does anyone know how C-Sha had cooked the Meat so fast..?" Noire asks, dumbfounded at the meat that was only some seconds ago uncooked but now cooked to it's absolute perfection.

"Now I know how it feels to be everyone else when they say their sanity is slipping because of me.." Neptune says, causing everyone to simply begin eating and discussing things between themselves as if it were a normal day.

Or at least as normal as it can get now.

/Unknown Location in the Heart Dimension\

"So...Nepsy thinks she can get "Me" Back huh..?" A dark Purple haired version of Uzume ponders. This is Kurome and the other version of Uzume which is filled with hatred and has control of the Whirlpool of Delusion.

"Heh, They'll most likely count on me being unaware of what has happened so while it WOULD be fun to completely mix things up myself, Nepsy's choice itself seems to have caused enough ripples for me to watch them deal with." Kurome Smirks before closing her eyes to focus on something, She smiles and senses something VERY interesting within the Heart Dimension. She simply uses her powers to teleport towards the location of what she has sensed and smiles in a very Unerving way.

"Perhaps, I spoke too soon.." Kurome laughs with much glee, knowing that this time-line just got much more interesting.

In front of Kurome.. Lies the Slumbering forms of THIS timeline's CPU's and their Candidates, unaware of Kurome's plans.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter.**

 **Now then, Blanc will be out of comission for awhile about around the time for the CPU and Every candidate save for Nepgear to return to Hyperdimension but she will have one last fight before then, rest assured. As for the rest of the party not joining in, you'll find out why in the next chapter which will come out before the month's end. Lastly, Kurome's already aware of what's going on but is allowing herself to be strung along as she knows that they're counting on her being unaware (To which she is VERY much aware). Plus Kurome also has plans for This Time-line's version of the CPUs and their Candidates. Further more, The Older Neptune won't join Kurome this time round afew reasons but the main one is that the CPU-Neptune will need her help in completing this Journey and it can't be the Double-Agent form like last time.**

 **Anyway my words here, but this isn't the end of the chapter as I have two Omakes in mind.**

 **Let the Omakes roll!**

(Neptune's Bathroom Issues)

/After the Corrupted Slaymon Battle\

"ARE YOU SERIOUS NEPTUNE?!" Noire exclaims, surprised at what she's just been told by Neptune.

"Yes noire, I really need to pee but I can't while in HDD state" Neptune says, trying to hold it in while looking at noire, her face begging for noire to give a solution.

Noire sighs, knowing that she has no answer to this as she never had to be in HDD state for extended periods of time like Her friend and fellow CPU Neptune.

"I know what you want me to say but I do not have a solution..Maybe Histoire can give you something" Noire Suggests.

"Great Idea, hopefully she'll know something" Neptune says in a relieved tone, still desperately needing the bathroom quickly grabs the Gem that holds histoires and runs off.

\- Half an hour later -

"Noire, where is my sister..?" Nepgear ask, taking a break from healing Blanc's back.

"I don't know, she needed to go to the bathroom badly but in her HDD state she couldn't..." Noire puts cups her chin as if pondering something before speaking further

"Now that I think about it, she still hasn't returned... I wonder what has happened..?" Noire says. Her answer is given in the form of Neptune returning...only her face is blushing a crimson red.

"Sis..ster..?" Nepgear looks at the slowly approaching neptune wondering why she is so flustered. Neptune doesn't react to their presence stopping just a very small distance before finally reacting to her sister's words.

"Nepgear, I am never looking at a Cucumber the same way again...now if you'll excuse me...I need to faint" Not a moment after finish her words she faints, her face still very much blushing crimson.

Both Nepgear and Noire take a moment to connect the dots before their heads are assaulted with perverted images causing them to blush a bright red with their noses bleeding before they too faint.

Suddenly compa arrives and looks over the 3 Unconcious Girls.

"Gee they must of really been tired from today's events" Compa says Innocently Oblivious to what really occured and calls for some assistance to get them back to the camp site.

All three say not a word to each other for awhile until tomorrow, Neptune Unable to look at Noire and her sister without being reminded of how she had managed to go the bathroom, Noire and Nepgear are unable to look at Neptune without being assaulted by perverted images again.

\- Omake End -

(The Mugetsu Show - Episode one)

Mugetsu: Welcome Everyone, to the show, I'm your host Mugestu and today we have Neptune and Kurome as our guests.

Kurome: Hello Everyone.

Neptune: Hey.

*Netpune waves*

Mugetsu: Since this is the First Episode, I'll explain what we do here, I'll be asking both Neptune and Kurome questions, be they concerning the story or not and they will answer how they will. Also this so will under no circumstance Impact the story itself regardless of any fourth wall breaking.

Kurome: It would cause far too many problems if this show were to be a part of the Story itself am I right Mugetsu..?

Mugetsu: Yes now then Kurome normally we'd be giving you and Neptune questions directly from the Viewers but considering this is the first episode I'll be giving the questions myself unless no one reviews at all or if in the event we won't get anyone asking the guests questions regardless of any reviews.

Neptune: I guess that is agreeable for now right Kurome..?

Kurome: Yea, although I do want to be in a later episode ok mugetsu..?

Mugetsu: Oh you'll definitely get one by the time we get to the Gold Third section of the Story.

Kurome: Very well, ask your questions.

Mugetsu: Very well *ahem*, Kurome what is your plans concerning this time-line's version of the CPU's and their candidates?

Kurome: Damn getting straight into the Meat of my plans huh..? Wanting to spoil it for the viewers..?

Mugetsu: Nah, you don't have to answer it directly, just give a push in the right direction and let them figure it out.

Kurome: in that case, I'll simply say that it whatever I'm planning will replace several events in the Heart Dimension Arc, that's all I'm saying.

Mugetsu: Very well, Neptune yours next.

Neptune: Ask away Mugetsu.

Mugetsu: What do you think of the Omake before-

Neptune: I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT

*Neptune's face is blushing madly*

Kurome: Oh..? Did something happen in that Omake..?

Neptune: NO!

*Mugetsu Laughs softly*

Mugetsu: That was a joke question, I had no intention of getting to answer that one.

*Neptune simply glares, still blushing*

Mugetsu: Right then, the real question..

Mugetsu: Neptune, do you believe that your Human form is going to be the same after regaining it.

Neptune: I doubt it, I'm not stupid enough to believe that it won't be affected at all.

Mugetsu: Very well, Kurome you're up again.

Kurome: Ask already

Mugetsu: Do you think Uzume will be revived this time round..?

Kurome: ...No comment

Mugetsu: Very well, Neptune..

*Neptune Nods*

Mugetsu: Do you plan on trying to Improve your "Mecha-Nep" Blade or whatever it is called as I recall you can't use any other weapon in that state...?

Neptune: I think there might be a way although I think we'll find out by the time we reach Uzume's Hideout.

Mugetsu: Alright then, that's all for today everyone. Next Episode's Guests will consist of Blanc and non-CPU Neptune.

Mugetsu: If you wish to ask our guests any questions anything at all so long as it's reasonable..

*Neptune glares at Mugetsu when they say the word "Reasonable"*

Mugetsu: Just simply ask it in your review to this chapter, only 2 Questions per review and can't be asked in the Chapters 1 and 2 or the Prologue.

Mugetsu: Now then time to end the first episode with a bang!

*Mugetsu get up from their chair and walks in front of the Camera*

Mugetsu: Embrace thy Destiny, Mugetsu!

*A black metalic katana drawn from it's the sheath is the only thing that's seen for a split second before the signal cuts out*

\- The Mugetsu show episode one END -


	5. Chapter Four: The Moonless Sky

**Hey guys heres the chapter I promised, this will will be the chapter where Mugetsu makes their debut and the first boss battle involving them. most of this chapter will be focusing on this fight but not all of it. I will say this however, the following boss battle is the rest of the party against Mugetsu but that's all I'll say without spoiling the battle itself. The usual disclaimer applies, I do not own the Neptunia series, Please support the official franchise owners.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this show started again.**

\ Just after Blanc Performs Zerstorung /

Vert looks upon this Corrupted slaymon, the rest of the party behind her as she enters into her HDD form "Green Heart" and grabs onto her spear.

"Syphled Spear!" She performs her basic Wind attack in order to lend support to the other three CPUs, However...

"Negation Vortex" Without any other prior warning, a black wormhole sucks up verts attack and just as sudden as it came, disappears. A black cloaked figure wearing a black skull-like mask over their face, Blackened sclera with piercing yellow-slitted eyes look over not only Vert but also Older Neptune, the CPU candidates and the gold third as well as IF and Compa comes out of the shadows in full view of the party.

"Who are you!?" Shouts out IF, brandishing a close-quarters weapon resembling that of metal claws as she looks at the mysterious figure. The mysterious figure merely snaps their fingers and a barrier closes off access to their friends.

"I am known as Mugetsu, I am here to..." Mugetsu instantly cocks their head to the side as a bullet flies past their head. Uni who is currently in her own HDD form "Black Sister" begins to fire off more bullets at tMugetsu who merely begins to dodge them, rushing past as many as possible while closing in on Uni in nearly no time at all. Uni tries to retreat to gain distance but Mugetsu quickly plants a fist into Uni's stomach, causing her to vomit abit of blood from the force of the blow and begins to fade into unconsciousness. The rest had seen Mugetsu's hand glow a bright silver for a second before the blow and quickly attack, forcing Mugetsu away from Uni as Compa tries to wake Uni up while healing whatever internal damage Mugetsu's strike to Uni's stomach might of caused.

"You'll pay for what you did to Uni Mugetsu!" Nepgear exclaims, entering HDD form "Purple Sister" in an instant and charges up her weapons railgun feature.

"Multiple Beam Launcher!" Nepgear shouts as she fires her fully charged railgun shot, quickly reaching Mugetsu before long. Mugetsu however points out a single finger before it suddenly charges a black and silver coloured spark of energy. A single word comes out of Mugetsu's masked mouth as if instinctive.

"Cero Oscuras (Black Hollow Flash)" The spark of black and silver turns instantly fires off a rather large energy beam, briefly struggling against Nepgear's attack before completely overpowering it. Nepgear's eyes widen before the beam hits her and two others that had been behind her, K-Sha and Ram. Mugetsu then quickly ducks the strike of a very angry IF, briefly back-peddling away from the obviously dangerous set of metal claws before turning to round-house kick C-Sha who was going to strike Mugetsu from behind right in the face, instantly knocking her out of the fight. Mugetsu turns back to IF who tries to strike again with an over-extended down-ward slash with her right hand claw, Mugetsu side-steps the attack before using their right leg to trip IF and as she sails through the air, Mugetsu back flips and their left black boot glows silver before using said boot to kick IF into the ground, forcing her to cough up blood like Uni before knocking her out without much effort on Mugetsu's part.

"Now if you'll please let me speak.." But the only thing Mugetsu gets a rather angry Rom in White Sister HDD form blasting them with magic, her anger at what Mugetsu did to her sister makes her unable to use focused spells and chants and merely throws around magic, while managing to hit Mugetsu and shatter their mask Rom also accidentally hits and knocks out everyone else who could still fight, save for Vert who only managed to stay up from the Uncontrolled barrage of magic due to quickly entering her Next Generation Form "Next Green". Rom however quickly faints as she had over-exerted herself in her fury, her HDD form dispersing as both Vert as Next Green and Mugetsu now without a mask.

"So 'Mugetsu'... My suspicious were correct, you are a woman under that cloak of yours." Vert looks over the woman that calls herself Mugetsu as she glances around at the devastation that rom's magic-based rampage created.

'Mugetsu' Looks like a Young woman in her early 20s with long and flowing black hair, her ears are not human however and bears a set of fox ears atop her head and her eyes are silver with fox-like slits for pupils. She looks to have a bust size similar to Neptune in her Purple Heart HDD state as she throws off her cloak revealing her to wear a plain white T-shirt with black tight-fitted pants that seems to have a belt with 3 Black pouches, two on her right, one on her left.

"Heh, My mask despite it's effects wasn't hiding it was it..?" Mugetsu jokes weakly, her not very well hidden secret now known to Vert.

"Not really plus that cloak of yours barely hid that bust of yours" Vert sighs, gathering herself again before gaining a determined look on her face.

"Mugetsu, if that is even your real name...why attack us just now..?" Vert asks, brandishing her spear in a battle-ready stance as mugetsu simply sighs before facepalming.

"ME?! Your friend with the Sniper rifle...Uni was it..attacked me FIRST!" Mugetsu exclaims, making Vert freeze before she sweatdrops, a little embarrassed that Mugetsu was indeed right.

"Be that as it were, why did you cut us off from our friends..? *Vert looks to the fight between the Corrupted Slaymon and her friends, catching a glimpse of a Fall Slash from her friend and fellow CPU Noire in her Black Heart form, catching it's attention.

"That Corrupted Slaymon is but the FIRST of many changes to the Time-line that resulted because of Neptune's Choice.." Mugetsu informs the CPU in front of her before clicking her fingers, making the fight inside the barrier suddenly freeze in time.

Vert looks at the sudden stop in the fight, merely gazing in awe at what Mugetsu had done. Vert moves out from her battle-ready stance but keeps a tight grip on her Spear as Mugetsu approaches.

"Awakened Dawn" Mugetsu's right hand glows with a golden energy before holding it up in the air, crushing it into a fist which sends the energy flying into the rest of the party, healing all their wounds and forcing them awake.

"Mhmm...Ah! YOU!" Nepgear yells as she wakes up, easily identifying the black haired-fox eared young woman near Vert as Mugetsu due to the Cloak trapped over her right shoulder, re-entering HDD state and rushing at Mugetsu, Vert rushing to stop her before everyone save Mugetsu are Hit with an Invisible force, paralysing them where they are.

"Now now, is that the way a CPU Candidate of Planeptune treats the one who healed them...?" Mugetsu says with Mirth in her voice, making Nepgear calm down but continue to look at mugetsu with a stern look.

"What is your purpose preventing us from he...lp..ing..? Nepgear is unable to finish her sentence as she merely looks over at the Time-frozen fight inside the barrier Mugetsu created. Mugetsu laughs at the gob-smacked look on Nepgear's face, her laugh sounding rather soft and warm not threatening in the least.

"I'm merely here to warn you all that what you see that is the "Corrupted Slaymon" is one of the many possible changes to the time-line that Neptune's choice had made" Mugetsu explains.

"Oh, why not do it after the fight..?" IF says, curious as to the reason why it was to be explain NOW while the fight between the "Corrupted Slaymon' and the other three CPUs of Gamindustri. Mugetsu instantly loses her smile and with a look resembling that of a stern teacher, beginning her explanation.

"Because it would be best to do so while it's still rather fresh in your minds, regardless it is imperative that every single one of you remain aware of the sheer magnitude of Neptune's Choice as while it will allow your friend here Uzume to regain her life if you play your cards right, it will not be the same journey you face." Mugetsu stops her explanation briefly to see if everyone understands, all of them seem to follow although the past-Uzume looks like she's comtemplating something. Mugetsu then continues her explanation.

"The Corrupted Slaymon could of easily been not corrupted in the slightest but you'd eventually fight another monster like Slaymon which would be corrupted as you'll find that other prominant figures will find themselves able to consciously draw upon the corrupted energies that Neptune's choice inadvertedly created."

S-Sha looks up at Mugetsu as her eyes narrow, speaking out as it looks like Mugetsu has finished explaining the situation as much as she can currently.

"Why would Neptune's choice even create corrupted energies in the first place..?" This simple question makes Mugetsu flinch subtly which does not go unnoticed by Vert, Nepgear, If and S-Sha.

"This is only a theory, but Neptune coming into this timeline forced ALL of her old time-line's pure energies, be they shares or not, into her, essentially making her the Vessel of ALL her old time-lines remaining pure energy. What was not taken in by her was unfortuantely corrupted and overflowed like adding dozens of entire tanks full of water constantly into already completely full dam, which resulted in the creature you see here." Mugetsu says as she points to the frozen-in-time Corrupted slaymon inside the transparent barrier to illustrate her point.

"Anything else you want to warn us off..?" The Older Neptune says, looking at Mugetsu warily as she can easily tell that Mugetsu was far stronger despite being outnumbered and looking not to be a CPU in the slightest. Mugetsu notices the distrust in the Older Neptune's eyes and decides to make an effort to build up trust with the party.

"While there is nothing to WARN about, I can inform you that Neptune is not currently able to use her "NEXT form" if you will as her current condition prevents access to whatever bestowed it to her in the first place but I suspect if you get her out of Zero Dimension, it MAY be possible although she might not ever regain that power." Mugetsu explains to the rest of the party, accepting what Mugetsu has said as the truth as it is the ONLY information other than what they know from their histoire that they've received. Mugetsu's fox ears suddenly twitch and she closes her eyes as if to focus on something briefly before opening them again, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"It seems I'm need elsewhere, I'll let time flow inside the barrier again once I have gone, Inform the other three CPUs of this encounter AFTER you have left these ruins, not before and find Umio as soon as you can." Mugetsu swipes with a single finger besides her and tears out a visible rip in the space to her left which opens up, she begins to walk into the tear but before it closes she says one final thing.

"We WILL meet again once during the time of the Gold third, Remember that!" And with those words the tear in time and space repairs itself like it wasn't even there.

Before anyone can say something the fight inside the barrier resumes and before long quickly finishes, their current concern lies with their battle-worn friends and especially the badly injured Blanc.

\ Soon after the breakfast serving from chapter three /

Vert looks down at her half-eaten meat, remembering Mugetsu's words and her looks rather clearly as she contemplates the events of the previous day.

(Mugetsu, just who are you...?) Vert wonders in her mind as she tries to figure out the mysterious woman that is simply known as Mugetsu.

"Hey!" Vert looks up to see IF starting above her with her gear ready. She's smirking as her hands grasp her hips, bending down to look vert directly in the eye.

"I know that you're thinking about that fox-girl Mugetsu, so I was wondering...if you'd like to join me, Nepgear and Blanc's sisters for some free-for-all training sessions as we got our butts handed to us by her remember..? IF says to vert as she takes a quick glance at the half-eatten meat. Vert remains quiet for a second or two before giving a reply.

"It would be a good idea to accept your offer as I too do not want a repeat should we face her again in the future." Vert gets up and grabs her spear near her, IF already gone to give the word to Nepgear and the others participating the training sessions to come.

Things are just as lively as ever with the merry band of friends despite the future ahead.

 **Alrighty then, that's chapter four and Mugetsu's debut. Honestly I hadn't planned to reveal how she looks or even give a definitive gender to the readers yet but I decided to go with it anyway. Regardless more details are being revealed slowly and we have also showcased the power of Mugetsu, but is it her full strength of just a taste...I'll never say just yet. Regardless I'm placing a Poll on my Profile to decide if I should make Mugetsu a part of the party after the Zero Dimension Story. Anyway, One omake for you today everyone although it's not a "The Mugetsu Show", That will be NEXT chapter. Anyway, Omake time.**

Omake

\- An Espada in Zero Dimension?! -

"Who are you!?" Shouts out IF, brandishing a close-quarters weapon resembling that of metal claws as she looks at the mysterious figure. The mysterious figure merely pulls off their hood, revealing a pale young man with Black hair, Deep Green eyes which have tear-like markings below them. He has a bone-white mask fragment on the side of his head.

"I am the Cuatro (Fourth) Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. I am here on Behalf of Lord Aizen to observe this dimension and capture the CPUs of Planeptune, Lowee and Lastation, do not interfere if you wish to survive." Answers the calm and emotionless voice of Ulquiorra.

"I won't let you take my sister from me!" Shouts both Uni and Nepgear as they enter their HDD state, firing their respective long-ranged attacks at Ulquiorra who merely moves out of the way not bothering to use any speed-based abilities to dodge the rather slow attacks of both Uni and Nepgear.

"Interesting, you both seem to share a bond with the CPUs in some way to call them sisters..perhaps Lord Aizen will be interested in this information in a later visit to this dimension.." Ulquiorra muses before look at the party who are armed and in their empowered forms save for the Gold Third.

"This is your last chance, cease your aggression or I will be forced to retaliate this time." Once again Ulquiorra is simply shot by both Nepgear and Uni but this time is frozen in place from his feet to his knees by Rom and Ram, both wishing to protect Blanc from the Espada in front of them.

"Very well, since you seem to be more than the usual trash I encounter, I will honour you with my released form..." Ulquiorra draws out his blade and utters the words that will be like the death knell of the party.

"Imprision, Murciélago" Chants Ulquiorra as he transforms in a burst of Black and green energy, resembling something of a bat in this new form, his mask looking alot like a helmet atop his head with shining bat-like wings sticking out from his back.

"Don't Blink, Clear your mind and Do not let your guard down for even a second." Ulquiorra says in the same calm and emotionless tone. Without warning he is behind Vert and stabbing her through her heart with a glowing spear of light.

"You did not heed my warning and thus lead to your final mistake...CPU of Leanbox." He retracts his spear as the now dead Vert slumps down to the ground, making the remaining party members cry out in grief and despair.

"This is but a taste of the meaning despair..." Ulquiorra Begins to Charge up a large amount of energy on the tip of one of his finger-tips.

"Cero Oscuras (Black Hollow Flash)" The energy stored at the finger-tip fires in a flash of Black and green energy, condensed into the form of a large laser beam or at least similar to it which instantly hits and kills the entire Gold Third, leaving noting but ashes in where they once stood.

"NOOOO!" Nepgear cries out but that distraction costs her greatly as the moment she turns to look, she is the next to find a spear of light in her heart.

"Without you the rest will be that much easier to keep in line" Ulquiorra says in a cold and emotionless tone. The final thing that nepgear hears before closing her eyes is the voice of a Young and Mature woman.

"Reverse Calamity!" Suddenly nepgears vision goes white and remembers nothing more.

\- - BAD END OMAKE COMPLETED - -

 **Sorry if that was abit dark everyone, and for those who know who Ulquiorra is from bleach, I hope I did him well in this Omake but be warned this is the LAST time I'm doing an Omake Involving a Bleach Character (Small disclaimer here, I do not own bleach in any way but if I did I would of continued the damn anime production). This is also one of the first "Bad End Omakes" which are essentially non-story Bad-Ends that I may make every now and then, they may be dark at times just fair warning.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now folks.**

 **Favorite, Follow and PLEASE leave a review either telling me what you like about the current story and what you think needs changing. Also you still have time for the Next "The Mugetsu Show" so ask your questions for either Blanc and Older Neptune, or Even Mugetsu herself in the review as well.**

 **Laters**


	6. Author's Note: Putting it up for adoptio

**Hey guys**

 **I am truly sorry for the long wait but unfortunately I regret to say that I will no longer be continuing to write Megadimension Neptunia VII: New Game Plus Edition and will be putting it up for adoption for the next two months and if no one decides to pick it up after that, I'll either attempt to continue it or will put it indefinate Hiatus.**

 **To those who wish to adopt this story PM me. Mugetsu, My OC however is not up for adoption as I may plan to use her later.**

 **This is Goodwin761, signing out for now.**

 **EDIT: As of now Yunacila has adopted the story.**


End file.
